Roleplay 2: Prisoner
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: L Lawliet hanya ingin berkunjung ke mantan penerusnya dan sedikit 'bersenang-senang'... oke, lagi2 LxB hasil roleplay, mampus dah gw, B benar2 akan menghabisi saya... well, lupakan, silahkan membaca dan tolong jangan mengacungkan senjata kalian lagi... PWP and TS (if you know what i mean), anak umur dibawah 17 tahun dilarang baca (padahal authornya juga dibawah 17 tahun, lol)


**Roleplay**** 2****: '****Prisoner****'**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata + Nisioisin**

**(A) Anindya Cahya & Fiska (I don't know her ffn account, lol)**

**WARNING:**

**YAOI, PWP (Porn Without Plot), rape, lemon/lime****, TS****, gaje, ooc, AU, mungkin typos, etc**

**Cerita hasil roleplay di fb dengan peran**

**Anindya Cahya as Beyond Birthday **

**Fiska as L Lawliet **

**PAIR:**

**L x B **

**Terima kasih untuk **_**U'vi 8eighty One**_** dan **_**Wookie**_** yang udah mereview di Roleplay yang pertama, dan U'vi… kau harus bertanggung jawab karena saya kena tendangan sayang dari B! (QAQ)8 #plak**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**Los Angeles, January 10****th****, 2004**

Di sebuah hotel berbintang lima, di sebuah kamar nomor 1302,

L Lawliet, detektif nomor satu di dunia ini tengah menatap serius ke arah kalender yang melekat pada dinding kamarnya. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa mengingat mata pandanya selalu tertuju pada layar monitor, kini tertuju pada salah satu tanggal yang dilingkari bolpoint merah.

"Kau yakin ingin menemui_nya, _L?" tanya Watari tak yakin pada anak asuhnya itu

L hanya melirik sekilas sebelum beranjak dari kamarnya.

Watari hanya menghela nafas pasrah, bibirnya melantunkan do'a agar anak asuhnya yang terkesan manis itu tidak diraep oleh orang-orang di _sana_,

Ya, di penjara…

* * *

**Di sebuah penjara di Los Angeles**

"Permisi, saya ingin menemui seseorang…"

Kedua sipir wanita yang asik mengobrol itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan… err, aneh

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, anda siapa dan ingin menemui siapa?" tanya salah satu sipir wanita dengan _nametag _ 'Michelle'

"Nama saya Ryuzaki, dan saya ingin menemui seorang narapidana bernama Beyond Birthday" kata L sambil menggigit ibujarinya

'Michelle' dan 'Chyntia' saling pandang dengan horor,

"Tuan, kalau boleh saya tahu… ada hubungan apa dengan narapidana bernama Beyond Birthday ini?" tanya Chyntia

"Saya adalah orang utusan L yang ditugaskan untuk menemui Beyond Birthday, kata L, ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan secara pribadi melalui saya" kata L

"Ahem," Michelle mendehem, "Apakah… kalian ada hubungan keluarga? Maksudku, kalian terlihat… mirip"

L memandang dua sipir wanita itu dengan tatapan datar, yang malah membuat kedua wanita itu sedikit merinding

"Bisa dibilang Beyond Birthday sudah seperti adik saya… walaupun kami tidak bertemu langsung dan tidak terlalu akrab…" kata L

"Ahahahaha… err, mari kita lupakan hal itu," kata Chyntia canggung, "Tolong tuliskan nama anda di sini, lalu Harold akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Beyond Birthday berada"

L hanya mengangguk lalu segera menuliskan nama 'Ryuzaki' di buku pengunjung, dan seorang sipir pria mengantarkan L ke sebuah sel khusus, tempat dimana sang _'The Greatest Criminal'_ berada.

* * *

"Dia ada di sana" kata sang sipir sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu besi yang kokoh, "Apa kau yakin ingin masuk sendirian, Tuan—"

"Saya yakin" potong L

Sang sipir menghela nafas dan menyerahkan kunci sel khusus yang didesain sangat rumit itu kepada L,

"Tuan, saya ingatkan sekali lagi. Dia sangat berbahaya. Dan—"

"Saya tahu. Jadi bisakah anda meninggalkan saya dengannya?" potong L yang mulai gusar,

Sang sipir hanya diam lalu membungkuk pada L, dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang mirip panda itu.

L hanya diam menatap seseorang dari jendela kecil,

Menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk –jongkok– di dalam sel itu.

* * *

Beyond Birthday aka B, pemuda yang menyandang gelar _'The Greatest Criminal' _itu tengah mendekam di salah satu penjara di Los Angeles atas perbuatannya,

Membunuh tiga orang secara acak yang membuat polisi kebingungan,

Ya, namun pada akhirnya dirinya tertangkap karena seorang FBI wanita bernama Naomi Misora yang menggagalkan rencananya,

Rencananya untuk melebihi L

Menyedihkan memang, yang ia lakukan hanya ingin melebihi mantan mentornya itu, dan malah berakhir di penjara.

B yang tengah asik memakan selai strawberry kesukaannya itu, menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikannya dari luar selnya

B hanya melirik sekilas mantan mentornya itu dan kembali fokus pada selainya,

"_Well, well, _ada apa gerangan detektif nomor satu di dunia ini berada di sini? Sungguh mengherankan bagi seseorang yang memilih hidup hanya menatap layar komputer…" kata B sarkastis, lalu menyeringai, "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… Lawlipop"

L hanya menghela nafas lalu segera membuka pintu sel dengan kunci yang ia pegang,

Perlahan L melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sel khusus yang remang-remang itu,

Perlahan menghampiri mantan penerusnya, B.

"Masih lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa di sini, B" kata L sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung _jeans_nya, lalu menyondorkan sebuah kantung kertas ke B.

B menyipitkan matanya dan menatap kantung yang dipengang L,

"Apa itu, Lawlipop? Hadiah untuk saya? Oh, saya sangat tersanjung bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari detektif terhebat abad ini" kata B sarkastis sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya yang berlumuran selai strawberry ke dalam mulutnya

L pun jongkok dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak mau menerimanya, B?"

"Tergantung isinya, L" kata B, "Apa itu?!"

L menarik sudut bibirnya dan menghasilkan sebuah seringai yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh sang detektif,

"Apa sekarang kau tertarik dengan hadiah dari saya, B?"

B mendengus, "Kan saya sudah bilang, L, itu tergantung dari isinya… dan ya, saya sedikit tertarik dengan hadiahmu itu" kata B, "Lagipula, berhenti bersikap sok misterius dihadapan saya, L. Dan dari seringaimu itu, pasti isinya sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan saya suka"

"Sungguh?" kata L sambil menarik dagu B dan menjilat selai di sudut bibir B, "Saya rasa kau akan menyukai hadiah dari saya" katanya menyeringai,

B yang terkejut langsung memukul wajah L, "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, hah?!" bentaknya marah

L menghindari pukulan B,

"Saya yakin kalau otak jeniusmu mampu menganalisis apa yang baru saja saya lakukan, B" kata L sambil menarik tangan B yang berlumuran selai dan menjilatnya, lalu menatap B dalam-dalam

B langsung menarik tangannya yang dijilati L dan mengelap tangannya dengan baju putih bergaris hitam yang ia kenakan, "Saya tahu tepatnya apa yang kau lakukan, L? Yang menjadi pertanyaan, _kenapa_? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" kata B, "Lagipula, L, berhenti bersikap menjijikan, dan cepat beritahu isi dari kantung kertas itu!"

L merangkak ke arah B, menyudutkan B dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kanan-kiri B, membuat si pembunuh tidak bisa kabur

"Kenapa? Karena saya menginginkanmu" kata L sambil menjilat leher B, lalu menggigitnya hingga berbekas, "Isi kantung itu akan saya beritahu nanti…"

"Ap— Ugghh!" B meringis dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk normal sambil mendorong L menjauh, "Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?! Yang tadi itu s-sangat m-men-menjijikan tahu!"

"Menjijikan?" kata L sambil menahan kedua tangan B ke tembok, lalu menciumi leher B dengan sensual. Ahh, sepertinya kantung hadiah dan toples selai milik B sudah mulai terlupakan,

"Akh!" mata B melebar dan langsung mendorong L dengan kakinya, "H-hentikan, L! Ukhh… kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

L menahan tendangan B dengan tubuhnya, perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya dan lutut kirinya pun masuk ke celah kaki B, menggesek pelan selangkangan B sementara dirinya sibuk menghisap leher B hingga berbekas,

"Akhhh, ugghh…" wajah B seketika memerah, "Me-menyinggirlah dari saya, L!" katanya sambil memberontak, "Kau itu sudah gila, ya?! Me-melakukan hal itu pada saya!"

L hanya diam dan menatap mata B lurus, "Saya masih sangat waras, B. Dan mungkin kaulah yang akan gila sebentar lagi" kata L menyeringai,

L pun mencium bibir B dan melumatnya dengan ganas, sementara lututnya kembali menggesek selangkangan B,

"Akh!"

B terkejut seketika, wajahnya tambah memerah,

"Uggh… mmmhhh... aahh... h-hentikan... L... hpfhh mahhh..."

B yang kesal langsung menggigit bibir L, membuat L melepas ciumannya dan menjauh.

L pun menjilat darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya,

"Darah… kau suka darah kan, B?" kata L menyeringai dan kembali mencium B, memasukkan lidahnya dari celah bibir B dan menjilat langit-langit mulut B,

"Ughh... hhh... _stop it_... hhh hahh..."

B berusaha mendorong lidah L keluar dengan menggunakan lidahnya, sedangkan ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman L dan mendorong kaki L dengan kakinya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh selangkangannya.

L pun melepas ciuman, tangan, dan kaki B,

"Nakal sekali, B"

L membanting B sampai terbaring di lantai dan menindihnya, menahan tangan B di atas kepala dengan satu tangan, lalu mencium B lebih dalam dan menekan lidah dan bibir B kuat-kuat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyelusup ke pakaian B dan menyentuh _nipple _B

"Akhh!"

B terkejut,

"Mphh... hhh... hh aahhh... hahh... ugh..." desah B dengan tubuh bergetar, sementara ia menendang perut L,

L hanya mengabaikan tendangan B dan menarik baju B ke atas, L pun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencium_ nipple _B

"Kau menyukai ini, B?" kata L sambil mengisap _nipple _B kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya

"Hahh ahh ahhh hhhh..." desah B, "_S-stop it, idiot_... hhh ahhh... ugh... hhh... atau saya akan berteriak agar penjaga datang dan mengusirmu... ugh... hhh..."

L pun berhenti dan segera menahan tawanya dengan tangannya,

"Pfffft… Kau pasti tahu kalau selmu ini sel khusus, B? Dan kau juga pasti tahu kalau selmu ini berada paling jauh dari sel-sel tempat napi lain ditahan, kan? Jadi, siapa yang akan mendengar teriakanmu, hm? Tentu saja hanya saya" kata L sambil melepas baju B dan mengikat tangan B kuat-kuat dengan baju B, "Kau dibawah kendali saya, B"

L pun menjilat _nip__p__le_ kanan B, sementara tangan kanannya mencubit _nip__p__le_ kiri B, tangan yang lain pun mencoba membuka celana B

"_Shit_, i-itu kan juga karena kau yang meminta mereka memasukkan saya ke sel khusus, brengsek!" kutuk B, "Ugh.. hhh... _stop_, L... ahhh... hhhh.. hahh... singgirkan tanganmu dari celana saya... hhh... dan berhentilah menjilati _nipple_ saya... ugh... hhh…" tambahnya sambil memukuli kepala L

"Itu karena kau akan membunuh napi yang lain jika dimasukkan di sel biasa B. Lagipula, saya suka dengan sel ini" kata L sambil menghisap pelan _ni__p__ple_ B, "Saya jadi bisa melakukan ini tanpa diganggu orang lain kan?"

L menyeringai sambil menarik celana B dan meremas pelan milik B yang setengah _hard _dibalik balutan boxer B

"Ahh! Arghh... hhh... hentikan! Ugh... _stop_... L... hhh ahhh... _STOP IT, DAMMIT_!" bentak B sambil memukul wajah L.

L dengan mudahnya menahan tangan B,

"Desahanmu, B" kata L sambil mendekati bibir B, "Sangat indah"

L mencium bibir B,

"Dan tubuhmu," L melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke perut B, "Sangat menggiurkan"

L menjilati perut B sementara tangannya menyelusup ke boxer B dan mengelus pelan milik B,

"Ugh... hhh...ahhh... _d-dammit_... hhh..ahhh...ngahh... cepat lepaskan saya, L... hhhh ughh...nguh... nghhh..." desah B, "J-jangan sentuh... hhh ahhh... ahhh...hhh..."

B menggigit bibirnya dan segera menutup mata erat-erat.

"Saya akan melepaskanmu setelah saya sedikit bermain dengan yang ada disini, B" kata L sambil mengambil kantung yang hampir terlupakannya itu, "Kau tidak lupa dengan ini kan?"

L menyeringai setan sambil mengeluarkan isi kantung itu dan mengeluarkan vibrator yang ukurannya cukup besar,

"Kau pasti tahu benda apa ini kan, B?"

B membuka matanya dan menatap horor ke arah benda yang dipegang L,

"_No… no no no no no no no no, NO!" _

B menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung panik,

"_Fuck you,_ L! Kau membawa benda laknat itu ke sini! _Fuck_!" umpat B, "Sudah saya duga saya takkan suka dengan apa yang ada di dalam kantung itu! _Dammit_!"

"Benarkah? Saya rasa kau akan menyukainya" kata L sambil mengarahkan vibrator ke depan mulut B "Jilatlah, B, atau saya akan langsung memasukkan ini ke dalam 'lubang'mu tanpa pelumas atau sekedar persiapan"

"Ugh..." B hanya bisa menatap vibrator itu dengan horor dan meneguk ludahnya

'_Ugh… _shit_, kalau saya tidak melakukan perintah L, pasti akan sakit sekali… tetapi jika saya melakukan perintah L, itu akan menjatuhkan harga diri saya…'_ batin B

"Saya melakukan ini karena terpaksa... karena terpaksa..." guman B _blushing__, _ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati ujung vibrator, lalu memasukkan vibrator ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum seakan-akan sedang memakan es loli

"Ah, kau penurut sekali, B. Kita lihat apakah yang di _sini _juga penurut, hm?" kata L menyeringai sambil melepas boxer B, "Yang di _sini _sangat nakal, B. Bahkan _dia_ sudah _basah_"

L menyelusuri milik B yang menegang dengan jari dan memainkan lubang kecil dikepalanya yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum_

"Akhh!"

B langsung mengeluarkan vibrator dari mulutnya dan langsung men_deathglare_ L

"J-Jangan sentuh, L! Singgirkan tanganmu segera!" bentak B panik dengan wajah memerah

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini saya akan memenuhi keinginanmu, B" kata L sambil menyinggirkan tangannya dari milik B, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kemilik B dan menjilatnya,

L menyeringai sambil mengulum milik B dengan menggoda, membuat wajah B tambah memerah.

"U-ugh… sialan… hhh…" kutuk B memejamkan matanya sambil buang muka dan menggigit bibirnya

L yang puas dengan reaksi B langsung mengarahkan vibrator ke 'lubang' B dan mendorongnya masuk

"Ngg... hhh... AAAHHH!" erang B, "_That's hurt, idiot_! Ugh... hh.. ahhh... _shit_"

B meronta dan menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil menggerakan kakinya ke segala arah

"Bagaimana B? Sakit, hm? Atau, kau menikmatinya?" kata L menyeringai sambil melepaskan kulumannya dan terus memasukkan vibrator sampai tertanam sepenuhnya di 'lubang' B, "Lihat B, 'lubang'mu melahap rakus mainan yang saya bawakan. Saya rasa, 'lubang'mu sangat menyukainya"

L menyalakan vibrator sampai _max_ dan mencium bibir B dengan ganas,

"Ahh!" B terkejut, "Ugghh… ngghh… hhh… mghh…"

B memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

L memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut B dan membelit, menekan, dan menghisap lidah B, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menyelusuri tubuh B, dan tangan kanan L meng_in_-_out_ vibratornya sambil mencari _sweetspot_ milik B,

"Mpphhh... hhh... ahh... ngahh... L... ugh..." desah B sambil mencoba mendorong lidah L keluar, "_S-stop it_... ughh... ngahhh... hhh..."

L menghisap lidah B kuat-kuat, lalu melepaskan ciumannya

"Desahanmu membuat saya semakin ingin menggagahi dan menyiksamu, B" kata L sambil meng_in-out _vibrator dengan brutal, sedangkan tangannya menutup 'lubang' milik B dengan jarinya, lalu mulai menciumi leher B,

"Ngahh... hhh... ahhh... hhg... ngah... _fuck_...!" umpat B, "L... hhh ahhh... s-singgirkan tanganmu, brengsek! Ahhh... ngah... hhh... _dammit_... _no_... _no_..."

B menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang L berikan padanya, melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang sangat _hard _

"Memohonlah, B. Mungkin saya akan melepaskannya," kata L dengan _evil smirk_nya dan terus meng_in-out _vibrator, "Bagaimana, hm?"

L hanya tersenyum inosen yang malah membuat B tambah kesal.

"Ahhh... s-saya tidak akan... p-pernah memohon padamu... L... ughh... hhhh...ahhh... _shit_... ngahhh... hhh..." kata B sambil men_deathglare_ L

"Seperti dugaan saya" kata L sambil menarik B paksa dan menyeretnya, memaksanya berdiri dan mendorongnya hingga punggung B menghantam tembok dengan keras, lalu menahan kedua tangan B yang terikat di atas kepala dengan satu tangan

"Kau, sangat menarik B," kata L tersenyum sambil mencium B, dan L pun segera membuka resleting celananya,

"Akh! Ugh... hhh... _stop it, bastard_! Hhh... ngahh... _fuck you_!" kata B terkejut sambil menggigit bibir L, "Lepaskan saya segera, L!"

"Saya rasa, saya tidak akan melepaskanmu, B" kata L sambil mencium kembali bibir B, lalu mengangkat sedikit kaki kanan B dan mengarahkan miliknya ke 'lubang' B, "Ini akan sedikit sakit, B"

L menggigit-gigit kecil bibir B sambil mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam 'lubang' B dalam sekali hentakkan, membuat 'lubang' B yang sudah dimasuki vibrator itu mulai berdarah,

"Ugh... Kau, sempit sekali, B" erang L saat merasakan miliknya tertanam sempurna di 'lubang' B

"A-ARGHH!" raung B sambil menggigit bibir L dan menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke kepala L, "_Fuck you_, L! C-cepat keluarkan! _Dammit_..." B men_deathglare_ L,

L merasakan darahnya mengalir dari bibirnya, ia pun mengusapnya dengan jari, lalu menatap B penuh arti,

"Kau, membuat saya berdarah lagi, B" kata L menyeringai, "Kau, harus saya hukum, B-aby"

L mengeluarkan miliknya hingga yang tersisa hanya kepalanya saja, lalu menghentakkan miliknya masuk hingga menyentuh _sweetspot_ B, membuat si pemilik iris rubi itu meraung kesakitan, lalu L pun segera meng_in-out _miliknya dan vibrator secara bergantian

"ARGHH! _FUCK YOU_, L!" raung B kesakitan, ia sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit dan air matanya lagi, "_S-stop it_... hhh hhhh... ngahhh... ahhh... hhh... _t-that's hurt_... _idiot_! Ugh... s-saya berdarah, _shit_... ahhh hahh..."

L mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah B,

"Bukankah kau suka darah? Bukankah menurutmu darah itu sangan indah, B?" kata L sambil menjilat air mata B,

L pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan B dan mulai meremas milik B, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk meng_in-out _vibratornya

"Hhh... ugh... d-darah orang lain, ya... d-darah saya sendiri, tentu tidak, L... ahh..ngahhh..." desah B, "C-cepat ke-keluarkan milikmu dan vibrator sialan itu... hhh nghhh ahhh... dan singgirkan tanganmu dari milikku, L... hhh ahhh... ngghh..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai menyukai darahmu sendiri, B" kata L sambil menjilat leher B, "Kau yakin ingin saya keluar dari 'lubang'mu, B? Apa kau tidak merasakan bagaimana 'lubang'mu melahap rakus milik saya dan hadiah yang saya bawa?"

L meng_in-out _vibratornya dan tepat menyentuh _sweetspot_ B, sedangkan tangannya yang meremas milik B pun mulai bergerak naik-turun, lalu L pun mulai menghisap leher B hingga berbekas,

"Akuilah kalau kau menikmatinya, B"

"Hh.. hhh... AKHHH! _S-stop... stop it_... L..." raung B sambil memukul dada L, "Hhh... ugh... ahhhh... hahh... _fuck_... sialan... hhhh... saya tidak tahan lagi... hhh ahhh... ahh... ngahh... L... L... saya m-mo-mohon... ughhh... hhh... s-singgirkan milikmu dan vibrator sialan itu... hhh... aahh..."

B mencondongkan tubuhnya ke L dan menyenderkan kepalanya di leher L, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha membuang harga dirinya demi memohon pada L

"Terlambat, B"

L meng_in-out _miliknya dan vibrator bergantian dengan cepat, terus menghantam _sweetspot_ B, lalu melumat bibir B dengan ganas.

"Hhh ahhh... hhh... ngahhh... _fuck you_, L... hhh... ugh... hhh..." B segera menggigit bibir L dan melepas ciuman, lalu segera membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu L dan menggigit leher L sambil memejamkan mata, "Hhhh... nghhh... hiks… hhh..."

B pun mulai menangis, walaupun ia sudah berusaha agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan L,

"Apa kau mulai berubah menjadi _vampire_, hm?" kata L sambil menjilat telinga B, meremas milik B kuat-kuat dan terus meng_in-out _dengan cepat, "Kau menikmatinya, ahn?"

"Akhh... hhh... ngahh... _stop... stop it_, L... ahhh... nghhh... _I can't hold.. it_... hhh... anghh... _fuck_... hhh..." erang B sambil melepas gigitannya dan menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding di belakangnya,

"Ukh!"

L merasakan miliknya diremas dinding 'lubang' B, membuatnya mempercepat gerakan_ in-out_nyadan kocokan dimilik B,

"_Want come with me B?__"_ kata L sambil menurunkan kepalanya, menjilat _nip__p__le_ B dan menghisapnya,

"Nghhh... ahhh... hhh... _harder... deeper... faster_... L... hhh... nghhhh... _mastah_... L... hhh... ngahh..." desah B sambil memejamkan mata

Persetan dengan semuanya, B hanya ingin hal ini cepat berhenti,

B hanya ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

L menyeringai,

"_As you wish, B-aby"_ kata L sambil mencium B, meng_in-out _miliknya dan vibrator dengan brutal, menghantam _sweetspot_ tanpa jeda, sedangkan tangannya terus memainkan milik B, "_Cum_, B" bisik L sambil menggigit telinga B,

"Ahhh... hhh... nghh... ahh... ngahh... L... L... _mastah_... hhh... akh…" desah B sambil mencengkram baju L, "Hhh... _I'll come... mastah_... nghhh... hhh... L... _mastah_... L... ahh... ngeh... hhh... L!"

B pun berteriak dan mengeluarkan semennya,

"Hhh... hhh... hahhh…"

"_Shit_!" umpat L saat merasakan miliknya diremas kuat dinding 'lubang' B, membuatnya meng_in-out _lebih cepat dan menghentakan miliknya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan semua semennya ke 'lubang' B

L pun menjilat bibir B, "_Again_, B?"

"Ahh... hhh... ngehhh..."

B merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi bagian bawahnya

"Tidak... L... demi semua makanan manismu... tidak lagi... s-saya lelah... Lebih baik kau segera pergi... dan tinggalkan saya sendirian..." kata B memejamkan mata lalu menggigit bibirnya, "Sialan..."

L mencium kelopak mata B,

"Tapi milik saya masih didalam, B. Saya bisa saja melakukannya lagi" kata L menggigit bibir B, lalu menyentuh milik B

"Ughhh... hhh... Tidak L... tidak lagi... sudah cukup... cepat lepaskan tangan saya, matikan vibratornya, keluarkan milikmu dan vibratornya, lalu cepat pergi dari sini... hhh... hhh..." erang B terengah-engah, "Saya lelah, L... tolong mengertilah... saya tidak kuat lagi... hhh... hahhh..."

"Begitukah?" kata L mencium bibir B singkat, lalu mematikan vibratornya, mengeluarkan miliknya dan vibrator, lalu berjongkok di depan B, lalu menjilat sudut mata B dan menatap B lurus,

"Ahh... Hhh... Hhh..." B menatap L dengan tatapan sayu, "L... Kenapa kau... melakukan ini pada saya? Apakah... karena saya... mempermainkanmu dengan... kasus yang saya buat... Di L.A?"

"Saya bukan tipe yang akan membalas lagi setelah kau diadili, B" kata L sambil mencium paha B, "Saya hanya tertarik" L menjilat semen yang mengalir dipaha B, "Itu saja"

"Unghh... Apa yang membuatmu tertarik, L? Sampai kau melakukan ini pada saya..."

L pun berdiri dan mengurung B dengan kedua tangannya,

"Semuanya, B" kata L sambil menggigit telinga B, mencium bibirnya lalu memasukkan sesuatu ke mulut B dan memaksa si pembunuh untuk menelannya

"Akh-!"

B sontak terkejut dan membuang muka,

"Hhh... hh... _cough_ _cough_... Hhh..." B terbatuk-batuk, "A-apa yang kau masukkan kemulut saya, hah?!" kata B men_deathglare_ L

"Tenanglah B, itu hanya obat tidur" kata L menyeringai, "Sebenarnya saya sangat ingin melihatmu terjaga saat saya keluar nanti"

L menyentuh bibir B dengan telunjuknya,

"Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan sipir itu mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan" kata L sambil menekan milik B dengan lututnya

"Ugh... Nghh... K-kenapa kau..." kata B mulai mengantuk, "Unghh... Hhh... Hoammm..."

L pun memeluk tubuh B, membuatnya agar bersandar pada tubuh L,

"Menurutmu kenapa, hm?"

L mengangkat tubuh B dan mencium singkat bibir B,

"Nghh... apa... yang akan... kau lakukan... pada saya... L...?" lirih B yang berusaha agar tidak tertidur, walaupun sebenarnya obat yang L masukkan kemulutnya itu adalah obat tidur yang cukup kuat,

"Entahlah, mungkin menggagahimu selagi kau tertidur?" kata L menyeringai sambil menjilat kelopak mata B,

B langsung men_deathglare_ L,

"Unghh... Kalau begitu... saya tidak boleh tidur... hoaamm _yawn_... Hhh..." B menguap dan memejamkan matanya,

"_Good night_, B-aby" bisik L sambil mencium bibir B dan menidurkan B di tempat tidur,

"Hhh... hoaaam..."

L melepas ikatan ditangan B dan menutupi tubuh polos B dengan selimut,

"Hhhhh... sepertinya saya harus melakukannya lagi" kata L sambil meresleting kembali celananya dan meletakkan sesuatu di samping B, lalu segera pergi dari sel.

* * *

**Di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Los Angeles, nomor 1302**

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, L!" sapa Watari saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah sang detektif nomor satu itu,

Watari terperangah melihat kondisi L yang baru saja mengunjungi B.

"Kau, baik-baik saja, L?" tanya Watari khawatir, melihat L berkeringat dan terlihat kelelahan,

"Ya... saya mau mandi dan istirahat, tolong siapkan yang biasa ya... _chees__e__cake_ dan beberapa _cookies_..." kata L mengangguk sambil melewati Watari, pergi ke kamarnya,

Sekelebat Watari mencium aroma yang sedikit menyengat dari tubuh L.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau L telah diapa-apakan oleh B," guman Watari horor, mengingat anak asuhnya yang kelewat manis itu selalu mendapat tatapan lapar dari _seme-seme_ mesum diluar sana,

Watari pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi pihak penjara,

"Halo, dengan kepala penjara, ini Watari"

"_Ya, ada apa Tuan Watari?"_

"Anda tahu kan kalau asisten L, Ryuzaki, habis mengunjungi Beyond Birthday?"

"_Ya, saya tahu"_

"Saya yakin ada yang terjadi saat Ryuzaki mengunjungi B, saya minta agar B dirantai agar tidak bisa menyakiti Ryuzaki. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"_Ah, tentu saja, Tuan Watari... saya sebenarnya ingin melakukan itu sejak dulu, tetapi mengingat sikapnya mulai membaik semenjak berada di sini... baiklah, saya akan memenuhi permintaan anda"_

Watari pun segera memutuskan koneksi setelah memberi salam, lalu menghela nafas

"Semoga kunjungan berikutnya L tidak apa-apa... B... anak itu benar-benar..." guman Watari agar kesal sambil segera menyiapkan makanan manis untuk anak asuh tersayangnya itu.

Tanpa Watari sadari, L masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan mendengar pembicaraan Watari tadi,

L hanya melirik Watari sekilas lalu segera memasuki kamarnya.

Di ruangan L,

L menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi Watari saat berpapasan tadi dan mendengar pembicaraan Watari ditelepon,

"Sepertinya kunjungan berikutnya saya harus menyiapkan hadiah baru untukmu, B."

* * *

**=The End=**

* * *

**#Omake#**

**Di sel khusus di penjara Los Angeles**

"Hmm nggh... hoaamm..."

B perlahan membuka matanya dan segera bangun,

"Ugh... s-sakitnya... L, dasar panda sialan!" kutuk B sambil berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya, lalu segera memakainya, sekilas ia melirik benda yang ditinggalkan L.

Sebuah toples selai strawberry yang masih baru dan mahal,

'_Hehh, L, walaupun kau meninggalkan selai strawberry kesukaan saya, tetap saja saya takkan memaafkanmu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada saya' _batin B menggeram

"Dasar panda sialan," kutuknya sambil menatap hasil dari apa yang ia lakukan dengan L, "Semoga saja para sipir itu mengizinkan saya mandi dan membersihkan ini..."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu selnya terbuka dan para sipir masuk,

"B! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat Ryuzaki mengunjungimu!" Kata kepala sipir terkejut melihat kekacauan di dalam sel B

_'Dasar panda sialan, nama saya pun juga ia pakai'_ batin B menggeram,

Ya, Ryuzaki, atau tepatnya Rue Ryuzaki, adalah nama samaran milik B saat bekerja sama dengan Naomi Misora saat menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang B ciptakan sendiri.

"Tanyakan saja pada pria sialan itu, dialah seharusnya yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi" kata B malas

"Penjaga!"

Beberapa sipir pun segera memborgol tangan B dibelakang punggungnya dan membuat B terjatuh, lalu merantai kaki kanan B yang terhubung dengan bola besi

"Oi oi, apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" bentak B marah karena diperlakukan seperti ini, ia pun segera duduk dengan posisi normal dan men_deathglare_ sang Kepala Sipir

"Ini atas permintaan Watari, ia bilang kalau kau habis melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Ryuzaki! Ya, saya bisa membayangkan apa yang baru kau lakukan dengan Ryuzaki..."

"APA?!"

B menatap horor pada Kepala Sipir,

'_SIALAN, INI PASTI ADA KESALAH PAHAMAN!' _

"Apa maksud kalian dengan saya melakukan hal yang buruk pada Ryuzaki, hah?! Justru dialah yang melakukan hal buruk pada saya, sayalah yang menjadi korban perbuatan si panda itu! Dialah yang menyiksa saya secara fisik dan mental! Kalian salah paham, jangan tertipu wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan itu!" jerit B horor

"Kami takkan percaya pada perkataanmu, mana mungkin dia menyiksamu, justru kau yang menyiksanya... Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, kita sudah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Watari"

"Oi oi, cepat lepaskan saya, brengsek! Saya tidak melakukan kesalahan, Ryuzakilah yang salah!" bentak B sambil menatap para sipir yang keluar dan mengunci pintu selnya.

B menggeretakkan giginya dengan marah, _hell_, dialah yang menjadi korban di sini, seharusnya ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini!

"Sialan kau, L... Ini semua pasti rencanamu, membuat saya seperti ini.."

B berusaha melepaskan borgolnya, walaupun itu sia-sia

Oh _great_, sekarang ia tidak bisa makan selai strawberry sepuasnya

"Ggrrr, L... Saya pasti akan... MEMBUNUHMU! DASAR PANDA BRENGSEK!"

* * *

**=The End=**

* * *

**Di belakang panggung...**

**B:** woy, Watari! Apa maksudmu dengan saya yang meng'apa-apa'kan L, hah?! Yang ada sayalah yang di'apa-apa'kan oleh L! ***cekek** **Watari**

**Anchan: **tenanglah, B... lebih baik jelaskan baik-baik pada Watari...

**B:** ga bisa! Saya udah cukup diraep sama L pake TS, sekarang saya dirantai! Pasti kunjungan berikutnya bakalan lebih mengerikan dari ini! ***jambak rambut **

**Light:** ckckck, B yang malang...

**B:** diamlah kau, Kira! Awalnya juga karena kau tau! ***deathglare Light**

**Fiska: **sudahlah, jangan bertengkar...

**Anchan:** tau tuh...

**B:** INI JUGA KARENA KALIAN BERDUA TAU!

**Fiska:** ini salah Anchan, salah sendiri dia ga bisa jadi seme...

**Anchan:** enak aja lu, Fis! Gw bisa jadi seme tau! Lu aja yang ga kasih kesempatan! Masa tangan gw selalu diiket dan ditahan di atas kepala atau diiket dipunggung, mana bisa gw balik keadaan kalau tangan gw digituin! ***bentak Fiska**

**Fiska: **itu sih derita... kayak gw dong... sekali rp'an langsung jadi seme, BDSM pula... ya, yang beberapa hari yang lalu itu rp'an pertama gw

**Anchan:** APA?! JADI LU BARU PERTAMA KALI RP'AN SAMA GW?!

**Fiska:** begitulah...

**Anchan: **shitto, tapi lu bilang lu udah berpengalaman jadi seme!

**Fiska:** di grup sih iya... gw sering godain para uke...

**Anchan:** shitto, seharusnya gw bisa jadi seme saat itu... fak... ***berguman**

**Fiska:** btw, lu belum nulis fict yang LxLight tuh...

**Anchan:** shitto, gw lupa... fict ini aja diketik sambil ngumpet-ngumpet... =_="

**Fiska:** udah terima nasib lu jadi uke, nin...

**Anchan:** pokoknya rp'an berikutnya gw jadi seme! ***tekad membara**

**Fiska:** ga mungkin, yang ada rp'annya gatot, nin...

**Anchan:** arggh, kenapa gw harus jadi uke?! QAQ)8

**B & Light:** derita lu, nin...

**Anchan: **ya derita gw, dan derita lu juga karena gw-lah yang mengendalikan kalian berdua!

**Fiska: **bagaimana kalau setelah LxB, LxLight, nanti LxNear atau LxMello?

**Anchan:** lu mau memperukekan semua chara di DN?! Are you f*cking kidding me?

**Fiska:** bah, gw jadi ultimate seme kalau sama lu, nin... karena lu ga bakalan bisa jadi seme... L itu ultimate seme kalau gw yang pakai~

**Anchan: **gw sebenarnya ga suka L jadi uke... tapi karena fiska udah pake L... berarti gw harus rela L jadi uke... gw harus balas dendam

**Fiska: **udah, urungkan aja niat lu itu, nin... :3

**B:** sialan... kenapa yang mengendalikan gw harus cewek macam dia sih? ***tunjuk Anin**

**Light:** tau tuh... naas amat nasib kita... =_="

**B:** dan gw bakalan susah jalan selama sebulan karena ini...

**Light:** emang lu doang, B... gw juga tau... rp'an ketiga kan LxLight, cuma Anin ga sempet ngetik... shitto, masa gw dijadiin anak umur 13 tahun =_="

**Anchan:** abis Fiska maunya L jadi pedo di rp'an ketiga

**Fiska:** lu masih mending jadi umur 13 tahun, Light... padahal niatan gw, Light di rp'an ketiga jadi anak umur 5 tahun atau 7 tahun...

**Anchan:** dan Fiska, lu gila aja buat L yang umur 20 tahun di rp'an ketiga ngeraep anak umur 5/7 tahun... lagipula nanti kasihan Light... umur segitu udah diraep panda mesum... =_="

**Fiska:** iya juga sih... jadi Light, lu beruntung dijadiin umur 13 tahun... lu harusnya bersyukur

**Light:** gw ga akan pernah bersyukur, Fis... karena pada akhirnya gw diraep juga sama tuh panda...

**L:** ahh, kayaknya pembicaraan di sini jadi ngaco deh... bagaimana kalau kita berikan kesempatan pada readers untuk mereview... harap tinggalkan review kalian ya! ***senyum**

**Light:** shitto, L benar-benar lagi mood yang bagus karena hal ini...

**L: **saya sudah tidak sabar menunggu rp'an keempat... walaupun rp'an ketiga belum dijadikan fict sih...

**Anchan:** harap review dan tunggu untuk fict rp'an ketiga ya! ^_^ ***senyum**


End file.
